In order to obtain a storage charge capacity for a DRAM capacitor associated with its microminiaturization, increase in a dielectric constant of a capacitor insulating film and metallization of a lower or upper electrode have been actively studied. Candidates of materials therefor may include Ta2O5, BST ((Ba, Sr)TiO3), and PZT ((Pb, Zr)TiO3), which have high dielectric constants, as a capacitor insulating film, and precious metal such as Ru, Pt and/or Ir, which are resistant to oxidizing and exhibit conductivity even when oxidized, or the oxide thereof as an electrode. In order to obtain a high storage charge capacity, a cylinder type capacitor electrode having high aspect ratio is currently a main stream. Therefore, all of the films containing TiN and/or TaN, which are barrier metal films, are required to be excellent in step coverage. As a method for forming a film, trend is toward thermal CVD excellent in step coverage from conventional sputtering. In the thermal CVD, reaction of an organic metal liquid source and oxygen-containing gas or nitrogen-containing gas is used.
Generally, when a conductive metal film is formed by thermal CVD by using gas obtained by vaporizing an organic source for further improving step coverage, a manufacturing process needs to be conducted at lower temperature. However, by lowering temperature, a large amount of carbon and/or oxygen in the organic source remains as impurities in the metal film, which deteriorates the electric characteristic. Furthermore, due to heat treatment (annealing) in a later process to be performed for crystallization, for example, gas disorption of the impurities may occur, which may cause film-peeling. Furthermore, as for several organic sources such as an Ru source, there is a report that incubation time is increased, thereby posing a problem that productivity is inferior. Furthermore, manufacture of a conductive metal film having a good characteristic by using an existing substrate processing apparatus is not easy.
In order to overcome the problems of the above-described conventional technologies, an object of the present invention is to provide a method of manufacturing a semiconductor apparatus having a good characteristic and high productivity and a substrate processing apparatus capable of forming a conductive metal film having good characteristics by easy manufacture.